fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Arena
Cecilia Arena is a main character in Global Stars and is a member of the group Sexy Chou. Her image color when performing is orange. History Cecilia was born in Argentina in a large and low income family of ten with her maternal grandparents, her paternal grandparents, her parents, her two older sisters, and her older brother who lived in a poor neighborhood. Her family was poor and all of them had jobs of some sort, except for her because she wanted to play all day and just be a kid. But her family disallowed it and said that she needed to get a job. Cecilia became a delinquent after still refusing to get a job and created a gang of kids who faced the same situation she did named "Los Alborotadores", or "The Troublemakers", that caused trouble for her town and rebelled against their small town's expectations of getting a job out of "revenge". In fact, she was nicknamed "La Alborotadorita" or "The Little Troublemaker" by everyone in the town; her gang members nicknamed her "Alborita". When she was 14, her family had saved enough money to move to Japan in order to have a better life and to make Cecilia stop her delinquent ways. Cecilia was interested in idols when she saw a group of them performing on TV in their new house and she liked their outfits and dancing. Before joining Sexy Chou, Cecilia received three tutors: one to teach her how to speak in Japanese and to create clothes, one to teach her how to sing in Japanese, and one to teach her how to dance. Her first tutor Adela Yamaguchi is her maternal grandmother's old friend from their traveling days and she is now a designer who creates outfits for idols; Adela also helped Cecilia's older siblings with their Japanese. Señora Adela, as Cecilia and her siblings call her, allowed Cecilia to be her pupil and not only teaching her how to make outfits, but also how to create them from the heart and not just the mind. She helped Adela with making outfits for idols, cleaning and maintaining the designing tools, and cleaning up Adela's headquarters before opening and closing time. Cecilia was now ready to become an idol, so she signed up for three idol auditions; they did not work out. The first audition rejected her because of her ethnicity, the second audition rejected her because she looked like a rock singer than an idol, and the third audition did work out; she was in a unit with two boys and three girls, but they and especially their designer did not like her making the outfits. Cecilia left the unit--she does not even bother to remember its name--and signed up for another audition where she could be accepted for her ethnicity, appearance, and designer skills. During her fourth audition, the judges were pleasantly surprised to have someone of Cecilia's ethnicity and they enjoyed how her rock singer look was unique. The judges were also impressed to see an idol not only being able to sing and dance, but also able to create designs and outfits. Personality Cecilia is an energetic and extroverted girl, but also has a gentle, patient, and understanding side to her. She focuses on details and has an eye for design. She is bold and expresses herself through her energy and designs. She is also sociable and perceptive which makes her good with people and their problems. Cecilia is rational and practical with a dislike of arbitrary discussions due being direct. However, her directness can come off as being rude or insensitive even though she never means to. She is emotionally awkward and has a hard time showing her feelings--especially negative emotions such as sadness--to others. She can be impatient if she cannot get a detail right; she is also easily frustrated and easily bored. She enjoys living in the moment, but this often causes her to miss the big picture. Despite being tactless at times and having difficulty reading some social situations, Cecilia is a fun-loving girl who is extremely faithful to her friends. She loves wearing Punk Lolita and buying and wearing hats. She also is obsessed with safety pins and buying them. Cecilia takes any criticisms to heart and often tries very hard--sometimes too hard--to impress others due to being rejected multiple times in the past. She tries her very hardest not to upset others. Cecilia wants to put her delinquent past behind her and focuses on the present and future. She teases others to see their reactions, but she never does it in a mean way. However, she can be sensitive to teasing which makes her an easy target for people like Hibiku. Relationships Anna Lee: Unit mate and friend. Anna is the first person that Cecilia shows her designs to. Cecilia always keeps the group's possibility going and addresses Anna with the "-san" suffix. She sometimes calls Anna "Señorita Anna" or simply "Señorita". Carmen Castro: Unit mate and friend. Cecilia calls her "Carmelita", but sometimes calls her "Menchu". Hibiku Okudan: Unit mate and close friend. Cecilia is a target for Hibiku's occasional teasing. She enjoys him watching her designing and has even made a few outfits with him. She calls him "Hibida", but also calls him "Hibidan" when she gets teased by him. Hibiku is the second person that Cecilia shows her designs to. Hye Yun: Unit mate and friend. Cecilia calls her "Yu-tan", but also calls her "Yunita" when teasing her. Etymology Cecilia: Cecilia is a Spanish name and is Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name Caecilius which derives from the Latin word caecus which means "blind". Arena: Arena means "sand". Her name means "blind sand". Solos Trivia *Cecilia often makes Punk Lolita dresses for herself when she is bored and/or not making designs and outfits for her unit mates. *Her favorite foods are curry rice, hamburg steak, ramen noodles, grilled beef, and spicy food. **She loves ramen noodles and grilled beef the most, and would beg people to give her some if they have any. *Her least favorite foods are sashimi and umeboshi. *She takes her hair down before sleeping and puts it up in the morning. *Her audition grade is A. *She is nicknamed Cilia and Ceci-chan. **She often refers to herself as Cilia when she is talking to herself during her designing work. *Cecilia uses Spanish words in her sentences and slips to Spanish when excited, angry, or upset. **She can speak fluent Spanish and is also able to speak in Japanese; she can speak some basic English and is still learning. *When she gets teased, she makes a cute "chi~chi~chi~" noise while gritting her teeth. *She brags about her hat and safety pin collections. *Cecilia used to be very tomboyish when she was a kid, but she has toned that down as she got older. *She does not care about and is not interested in Angel StarPrime because she thinks that they are not anything special. *Cecilia's birthday is on March 21, which makes her an Aries. *She likes to read shounen manga and action/adventure books. *She can sing in Japanese and Spanish; the only songs that she sung before were folk songs, Argentina's nation anthem, and the anthem of Los Alborotadores. **Her practicing song is "Iridescent Happiness" and she often sings in Spanish when practicing. *Cecilia enjoys listening to J-pop music, Latin pop music, and alternative rock music. **Her favorite idol group is a half-Japanese, half-Mexican all-girl idol group called "Quiero Ver Ti", or QVT for short. **Her favorite song from that group is "Sólo Tú y Yo". *Her full name is Cecilia Arena Aiza, but prefers to go by Cecilia Arena. **Aiza means "cliff" or "rock" in Basque. ***Her full name means "blind sand rock" or "blind sand cliff". Q&As: Introduction Q&A: WIP Category:Sexy Chou Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder